Stuck On You
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Cat gets into a little trouble with Jade and Tori takes it upon herself to keep Cat safe from her. Her method of choice results in a very angry Jade. But as things progress, both are glad for the turn of events. One Shot


**My apologies for yet another one shot. Good news is, OOAK is going to be updated after I post this. Exciting right? Or maybe not...well, enjoy!**

* * *

My thoughts concerning a certain worry I've been having lately were so chaotic it was driving me crazy and did nothing for my temper besides to put it more on edge. To properly concentrate, I sat in the Black Box Theater during lunch with my new script scattered around me. I was furiously trying to get it written while the inspiration was still flowing. I didn't know when I would lose the spark I needed so I had to work fast. I was on to something good when Cat came barging in, throwing open the door and skipping over to the stage to jump over my hectic ring of papers so that she crouched in front of me. I could feel her staring, waiting for me to acknowledge her but instead I kept ignoring her. I should have known she wouldn't stay quiet long.

"Hey Jade!" she exclaimed, making me glare up at her. Her voice seemed to slice straight through my concentration.

"Go away," I told her as blunt and emotionless as I could while I shifted through some notes. I found what I was looking for and added more to the script.

"Aww, but Jade, everyone is wondering where you went. We were waiting for you. Why didn't you come to lunch with us?" she asked, her whiney baby voice on full blast. I hated when she did that. It irritated me every single time.

"Because I'm busy Cat. Can't you see that? I need to get this written down before I forget," I snapped at her, gesturing to the papers around me. She looked around as if she had just noticed the mess of papers before beginning to pout, her bottom lip trembling.

"Oh God, Cat, don't do that," I reprimanded her, not even sparing the time to look at her as I continued to work. That rarely, if ever, worked on me. The only person who could remotely pull that off was Vega. Damn, there goes my thought process again. Cat needed to go before I really became distracted.

"Well, then can I ask you a favor?" she mumbled hesitantly. I returned my irate gaze to her and she squeaked in fear, her hands tucking into her body to further defend herself.

"Fine, what is it? Anything to get you to leave," I seethed, my temper picking up while my tolerance for the energetic redhead declined. I just wanted to work in peace; was that so hard to make possible?

"Um, could I borrow your scissors?" she questioned, pointing them out where they peeked out of my boot. I glanced down at them then back up at her in a mixture of curiosity and suspicion.

"Why?" I responded, tapping my pencil against my paper to relieve my irritation.

"Oh, um, you know, for scissor stuff," she muttered, playing with her hair. I raised a brow at that but saw no reason to deny her. I mean, what could possibly happen? I slid them out and held them up for her to take. Once she had them I went straight back to work and ignored her. At least they weren't my favorite pair but she better not-wait, what was that sound? My thoughts cut off when I heard the sound of cracking plastic. I looked up to see Cat had taken a seat on one of the chairs in front of the stage. She held a container filled with sweets and the top was mangled, cracks running from the top and reaching halfway down. I looked around frantically for my scissors and found them on the floor by her bag. My hands tightened and my teeth grinded against each other at the sight of the bent blades.

"Cat!" I yelled, scaring her enough to make her jump, spilling some of her candy. I shot to my feet and marched over to her. She let out another squeak of fear before grabbing her bag and running for the door. She left a trail of candy as she went. I snatched up my scissors and waved them at her.

"I'll get you for this Cat!" I screamed at her. She did nothing but run faster. I growled and ran my fingers over the blades. Hell, now I'll have to stop by my locker for a new pair. If I ever see Cat I'm going to strangle her! I returned to the clutter of work to finish what I could. When the bell rang I gathered it all and stuffed it in my bag along with my now ruined scissors. I left and headed for class, hoping I could catch that sugar high menace unaware by the end of the day. I got my wish after enduring a few more classes. I was on my way to my locker when I spotted Cat walking ahead with Vega. Oh god, just my luck. Vega of all people and I'm more than sure she's going to try and stop me too. The sad thing was, it would work. Vega and I have gotten closer and I regrettably admit that she isn't too bad to hang out with. We sort of became friends. I stepped up my pace regardless and got ready to catch Cat. However, when I sped up, my boots smacked the hard floor and alerted them both.

"Oh no, she found me! Save me! Save me! She's going to kill me!" Cat exclaimed, making a run for it. I dropped my bag by the wall of lockers and darted after her, my sights set exclusively on her. I wasn't ready for the body that stopped me in my tracks. I slammed into the person and surprisingly we stayed upright. I was held in a strong grip, a familiar presence surrounding me. I struggled to get free before looking up into determined brown eyes. They weren't a dark brown like Beck's, which only meant one thing.

"Vega! Let go of me!" I demanded, trying to get out of her grip.

"No, not until you promise not to hurt Cat!" she replied. I growled and tried harder but hell, Vega was stronger than I thought.

"Fine!" I yelled, stopping my struggle. I glared over at Cat who hid behind the corner, peeking fearfully at us. I pushed Vega away and smoothed out my clothes.

"What's your problem **this** time?" she questioned me, fixing her clothes from the disheveled state they were in.

"Look at this!" I shouted, pacing over to my bag and flicking out my damaged scissors to shake them in her face. She leaned away with eyebrows creased.

"They're bent," she observed simply, reaching out to still my hand by grabbing my wrist. The sensation of her warm touch against my skin made us both freeze. Our eyes sought each other's at the same time before she cleared her throat and looked away. She plucked the scissors from my hands to inspect them.

"Yeah, they're totaled. Hey, don't you have more pairs though?" she questioned. I rolled my eyes. That wasn't the point.

"Cat, come here," Vega called over her shoulder. Cat whimpered but did as she was told.

"Whatie?" she asked nervously, reluctant to get closer. I crossed my arms and let my gaze burn a hole in her accusingly.

"Why must you anger Jade?" Vega wondered tiredly. I looked over at her, slightly surprised. I didn't know if I was hearing right or not. Vega sounded like she was on **my** side. Not even Beck stood up for me at moments like this. No matter what happened my temper put me in the wrong almost every time. Cat fiddled with her hair before shrugging.

"I didn't think they would break. Scissors seem to solve all of Jade's problems so I thought they could help me open my box of candy," she explained sadly. I could see Vega softening and my glare intensified. If she was going to be of any help she had to quit backing down.

"But they did Cat! Now they've lost their sciss!" I snapped at her. Vega placed a calming hand on my arm, which made me freeze almost immediately.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to Jade," she repeated firmly. Cat nodded hastily, smiling at Vega like she was her savior. She was, but I wasn't about to let that happen.

"She didn't-she didn't **mean** to?" I repeated incredulously. I smacked Vega's hand away and lunged at Cat. She screamed and ran away, this time not sticking around. I was in hot pursuit when Vega managed to stop me again. We stumbled into the lockers, temporarily winding both of us, but I didn't miss the press of something cold on my wrist or the unmistakable click. I yanked away from her only for her to stumble closer to me.

"What the hell Vega!" I exclaimed in anger, yanking my hand up to wave it in her face. I was sorely tempted to use my scissors on her now. Bent or not, they would still cause some damage.

"I won't let you go until you calm down," she bargained. I scowled and moved to cross my arms but the action brought her even closer so I thought against it. I couldn't believe this! I'm going to brutally murder this chick. A soon as I get out of these stupid handcuffs I'm going to murder her! What made her think this was a good idea? Was she really that selfless to put herself in danger just to keep Cat safe? The thought only served to agitate me further for some reason. Why did I even let that crazy ditz near my scissors at all? I blame Vega for telling me I should be a little nicer once in a while. See what happened because of that? Damn Cat for finding safety with Vega. She knew I wouldn't hurt her. She knew I would listen to her. She knew this because I had confided in her I had a…crush, on Vega. In hindsight I shouldn't have told her chiz but I needed someone to talk to dammit!

"Why the heck do you have handcuffs?" I asked the strangely confident half Latina. I would have thought she would be dying to get away from me by now but she proved me wrong again. She was doing that a lot and it frustrated me to no end.

"For the play. Remember, I said I had a pair of handcuffs we could use for the police character and that I would bring them in to practice?" she reminded me calmly.

"And so you brought **real** ones?" I demanded of her.

"Yes, it's the only kind I have. My dad's a police officer. Or do I have to remind you of that too?" she answered seriously. I was a second away from hurting her but I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the jab. I rolled my eyes and yanked on the handcuffs, bringing a frown of pain to her face when the other end tugged on her own wrist.

"You could have at least handcuffed me to a rail or something equally less annoying. I don't enjoy being stuck to **you**," I spat, my hands curling into fists. She sighed and just held out my scissors.

"Well too bad because you're stuck with me," she retorted. I snatched my useless scissors from her and shoved them in my bag before tugging her closer.

"Give, me, the, key," I seethed, emphasizing each word, my eyes translating my fury, our noses almost touching. I held a handful of her shirt in my grip. It was the hand that was currently locked with hers so she had to raise her hand too. She gripped my wrist as she did so.

"I-I can't," she stuttered, finally loosing that strong front she had. A light blush colored her face and I wondered if it was because our proximity or for some other reason.

"Why, not?" I inquired, slamming her back into the lockers. I heard people scurry quicker out of school at my obvious rage. Sad how they were perfectly ok with someone else dealing with me than them. No one even one stopped to help. Well, Vega did deserve this.

"I-I just remembered…I may have lost the keys," she confessed, a sheepish smile barely making it to her face. I stayed staring at her for some time, my mind trying to come to terms with this answer, before the anger set back in.

"What!" I yelled, slamming her back against the lockers once more before releasing her. She flinched at the blow but remained standing. I began pacing the best I could with Vega remaining in place. I had to find those damn keys or die trying. Either that, or chop off Vega's hand. I liked the sound of that but I didn't want to hear Vega complain should I intimidate her with that. I stopped to shoot her another glare.

"How could you lose keys to **handcuffs**? Shouldn't you have been more careful that, hey, maybe they might get stuck on something, or more like, **someone**! You better figure something out Vega!" I threatened her bitingly.

"I didn't think we would actually use them for their intended purpose, just as an accessory prop so I didn't think it was a big deal. And yeah, I'll figure something out. You think I want to be stuck to **you**?" she shot back. Her own angry expression took me by slight surprise but I made sure it didn't show.

"Whatever, look, it's Friday so we only have the rest of the day and all day tomorrow to figure this out if necessary, although, I would rather get this solved as fast as possible. Why don't we just stop by your house, wait for your dad to get home, and then have him unlock it. He has spare keys doesn't he?" I proposed. She shifted her eyes away from me when she answered.

"Well yeah, but he's-he's not going to be home for another week. He and my mom are taking another vacation from Trina," she mumbled softly.

"Damn," I grumbled, wishing I could cross my arms.

"Jade?" she called to me quietly.

"What?" I snapped.

"Um, say we can't find the key or a spare by the end of today, did you want to stay over at my house or…" she trailed off uncertainly. Her free hand lifted to fidget with the handcuff chains.

"Yours," I whispered reluctantly, seeing no point in remaining stooped in rage. I would rather hang around her place with Trina than subject her to my own constantly bickering parents should they even come home in the first place.

"I'll have to stop by my place first though," I told her. And just like that the tension between us lessened. An odd silence fell before Tori tugged lightly on my captured hand with her own equally trapped hand.

"Let me get my stuff and we can go," she told me quietly. The tone of her voice was reassuring and it threw me off but I nodded in agreement. I waited for her to get her stuff and then we headed over to my locker so I could get mine. Once we were ready we headed out to my car. While crossing the parking lot Trina caught up to us.

"Hey, Tori, it was about dang time! I was waiting out here so long and- wait, why are you with **her**?" she stated, her rambling coming to a halt when she noticed me. I flipped her off and kept walking, forcing Vega to keep walking at my pace in order to keep up. She stumbled on her words as well as her feet when she tried to apologize.

"Sorry Trina, but I'm getting a ride with Jade today. You know, to practice for the play?" she lamely explained, raising her left hand to shrug. I smirked, glad my right hand wasn't the one restrained like hers was.

"But you're going to practice with her **alone**?" Trina asked, clearly hinting that I would do something to her if she was left alone with me. I would, but not necessarily what she was worried about. I mentally kicked myself for that thought and veered away from such topics.

"Yes Trina. The play has to go on," Vega replied. Trina shrugged and slowed down to stop at her car which we were passing to get to mine.

"Ok, your funeral," she said, dragging out the words mockingly. Vega frowned and glanced at me before sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Very mature," I commented dully.

"Yeah well…" she replied quietly, not bothering to finish the sentence. That was good for her because I would have definitely made fun of her for another lame excuse. I unlocked my car and pulled open the door as per routine but Vega stopped me.

"What now?" I questioned. She looked at the car before facing me, her feet shuffling a little.

"Is it another stupid question?" I wondered impatiently.

"Um, maybe. It's really an opinion," she corrected timidly. Did I really scare her that much? Cool. I sighed and cocked an eyebrow at her, leaning on one leg while I waited for her to clarify what she meant.

"You'll have to let me get in first to climb over to the passenger seat or you go in first from the passenger seat and climb over into the driver's seat," she pointed out.

"Then get in there and make it quick," I replied tersely. She nodded hurriedly and began getting in. I followed as close as I could without getting too close. She held her right hand behind her so I could accomplish this. We both tossed our bags in the back seat as we got settled. Now that we were seated, and finally got our seatbelts on with minor trouble, a new problem arose.

"Hey, isn't it dangerous to drive with one hand?" she spoke up, stating the obvious. I growled and yanked on the chain, making her cringe and whine. My left arm was currently pinned against me as was Vega's right hand was against her.

"Get over here. If I have to drive one handed I may as well be comfortable," I commanded. She hesitated but eventually scooted over on the seat so that she was closer. The slack between us allowed my hand to hang lower but I at least wanted it at rest so I tugged on the chain again, causing her to fall over on my shoulder. A bright blush flared over her face and I glanced at her with a questioningly raised brow. A smirk pulling at my lips.

"I don't bite…hard," I told her, tacking on the last part. I wasn't quite sure if it was for my own entertainment when she started breathing heavier but I liked it none the less. She buried her face in my shoulder so I was blocked from her view and let out a small groan that sounded like embarrassment. I chuckled and began starting up the car. This was going to be different but not hard. I've driven one handed many times. I prepared to pull out and was only slightly surprised when Vega gripped my hand in hers, the chain jingling at the movement that cause the metal to clink together. I glanced down quickly before returning the gesture with a little squeeze. I could feel her tense frame relax against me.

"Stop worrying Vega," I reassured her, but it seemed to come out more like a command than reassurance.

"I'm not worrying," I heard her muffled reply.

"Sure you aren't," I replied with an eye roll. She grumbled but said no more. We made it just fine to my house. I parked the car in the wide drive and then shut it off. As soon as we were no longer moving Vega pushed off me, straining our arms again. I hissed in pain at the abrupt yank, seeing Vega flinch as well.

"Dammit Vega, be careful! That freakin' hurt!" I snapped at her. The metal was really digging into my skin now.

"Yeah, well, that's how I felt when you kept tugging on me!" she retorted, yanking on the chain for further emphasis.

"Girl," I warned in a growl. She only glared back defiantly. I returned it with two times the force and then threw open the door. I began climbing out without checking to see if she would follow. She did after it hit the point where she couldn't stay where she was and be comfortable. She grudgingly followed me, practically tripping on the way out. I rushed to catch her, knowing I would hit the ground with her if I didn't catch her. I dragged her back on her feet, which were incredibly clumsy. She almost tripped me a few times. I finally got her standing when we ended up pressed against the car. With her propped between me and my car, she began to grow flushed again. I stared into her eyes, the sun hitting them just right, turning them the color of coffee. We seemed to be locked in each other's gaze for a few seconds more before I turned away. I was starting to breathe faster and my heart picked up. I hated that she made my stomach flip and thoughts skip.

"Let's go," I muttered, starting the walk to my house. I unlocked the door and we stepped into the cool, dark, house. This would be the first time I had anyone besides Cat and Beck over. Well, Cat always just came in when she wanted to while Beck was invited. Vega stepped in slowly next to me, her eyes wide in wonder as she studied the interior.

"It's not Hogwarts Vega. Shut your mouth before you catch flies," I advised her sarcastically. She closed her mouth instantly and followed along with a smile.

"It's cool though," she commented.

"What is?" I answered, taking the stairs slowly so she could keep up.

"This, your house. No one has ever been here besides Cat and Beck," she replied, still marveling at that fact. I nodded at the obvious observation as we walked down the hall. We came to a dark brown door which I insisted be installed so that I could be different than the rest of the white doors lining the hall. I remembered the crap my father gave me about it but it was done anyway. I unlocked it and pushed it open to reveal my room. If Vega thought just stepping into my house was Hogwarts I was curious to know what she thought of my room.

"The Room of Requirement," she stated in an overly faked and enthusiastic tone.

"You nerd," I sneered good-naturedly, nudging her shoulder with mine. I wanted to laugh at just how much of a goofball she was but I didn't. I often found myself doing that recently and it was getting easier and easier to accept.

"You're a nerd too for knowing what I was talking about," she replied, laughing at the scowl that appeared on my face at her words. She continued forward, leading me into my own room. Strangely, I didn't mind. Vega wasn't a threat as I perceived others in my space to be. She stopped in about the middle and turned three sixty degrees to get a look at everything. She seemed content with just that because when she was done she turned to me with a smile.

"So, ready to pack?" she questioned me. I nodded and began gathering all that I would need. Vega inevitably tagged along, getting in my way most of the time when she wanted to help.

"Vega, just stay out of my way," I told her, pushing her aside so I could fold another article of clothing in a spare backpack I kept since junior high. Ever since I got my new bag in freshman year of high school I ditched this one.

"But I feel useless if I don't help," she whined. I groaned and rolled my eyes before shoving the now ready and zipped up bag at her. She caught it with a grunt when the force made her expel all air she held in her lungs.

"Carry that then. Let's go," I told her. She nodded and slung the bag over her shoulder. I locked my door on the way out and made a mental note to send my parents a text explaining where I would be. I doubted it mattered but they would throw a fit otherwise. We got back in the car and headed for Vega's house. I pulled up in an open space on the street and we began the process of getting back out again. This time, Vega led me up to her house and entered, without keys, to a quiet house. We entered and dropped our bags by the couches with a sigh. It was slightly difficult carrying things while stuck together. As much as I've been here I never stopped to realize just how comfortable I was in her house. It was strange but I welcomed it. Hell, if I couldn't be comfortable in my own house then I should at least have somewhere I could relax. I guess that place was here.

"Ok, so maybe we should get all this upstairs while we can and then start looking in the places I think we may find the spare," she suggested.

"Whatever we do let's do it fast. I don't want to have to deal with Trina once she gets here. Wait, where **is **Trina?" I stated, looking around for the loud mouthed older Vega.

"She had told me she was going to drop me off at home and then go to one of her beauty appointments or what not. To tell you the truth, I really don't know what's considered beauty needs when it comes to Trina," Vega replied with an uncertain shrug. The metal between us jingled slightly at the movement, a reminder to hurry regardless.

"Yeah, well, I really don't want to have to use the bathroom any time soon I can tell you that," I pointed out. Realization dawned on Vega with wide eyes.

"So true," she replied, hurrying to pick up her bag. I grabbed mine and turned to get the other one but she already picked it up and began heading for the stairs. I chuckled at her sudden unease and followed her. After finally dropping off the three bags we returned downstairs. It was funny, because once in a while we forgot we were connected so one of us would get yanked like a dog on a leash when we decided to go separate ways. That very thing happened again when Vega wanted to go to the kitchen and I went straight for the couch. A surprised cry of pain was the only thing I noticed before I was dragged to the floor.

"Vega, I want to sit down," I snapped in frustration, trying to detangle myself from her.

"Well I'm hungry," she responded, unyielding.

"Well I don't care," I told her. She glared and pursed her lips before pushing me away and getting to her feet. I was pulled back onto my feet and then dragged to the kitchen shortly after. Damn, another reminder Vega was strong when she wanted to be. She busied herself trying to make a sandwich while I made it difficult for her by keeping my left hand limp.

"Ugh, Jade," she whined, drawing out my name.

"Yes?" I replied, barely giving her my attention.

"Move your hand with mine so I can get this done," she told me, her frustration leaking into her words. I smirked and lifted my hand just as she moved down. Her hand jerked back up, dropping a piece of cheese she held. She fixed a steely glare on me that was actually quite amusing and a little on the endearing side. It wasn't intimidating at all.

"Well that's not a pretty face. It's cute to see you trying so hard to be threatening though," I said softly, my smirk growing. I brushed her cheek with my free hand as I said it, making her back-peddle quickly. Her face dropped into one of shock. I honestly didn't know why I did that either.

"Finish your sandwich," I spoke up again when she remained quiet, staring at me like I was crazy except for the light blush staining her cheeks. After a few blinks she got back to her food and put it together. I wordlessly helped this time just to further mess with her. We took a seat on the couch and I propped my feet up on the small coffee table.

"Hey, no shoes on the table Jade," she scolded, reaching over to smack my leg. Her left hand held the plate with her sandwich while her right attempted a slap that didn't get any farther than my thigh when she was aiming for my shin, my reluctance to move my hand with hers hindering her yet again.

"These are boots," I clarified, smiling when my answer agitated her further.

"No **boots **on the table then," she corrected briskly.

"Ok," I replied with a shrug. I pulled them off and set them aside to replace my feet on the table. She grumbled next to me and I laughed. I love messing with Vega. It was just too entertaining.

"What was that?" I questioned, putting my left hand to my ear and forcing her to raise her right hand along with the gesture.

"I said, no **feet** on the table either," she repeated louder. I reclined on the couch with a sigh and got comfortable before replying to that.

"Nah, I think I'll keep them there," I told her effortlessly.

"That's it!" she shouted, plopping her plate on the table and shoving my feet off. She then leaped back on the couch next to me and attacked my sides.

"Vega, no! That's not fair!" I yelled, trying desperately to get away from her searching hands. She pinned me to the couch and finally reached my sides, her nimble fingers breaking me down into laughter that soon deprived me of air.

"I'm going to kill you Vega!" I threatened through the continuous laughter forcing its way out of me, my words barely understandable or as forceful as I would have liked.

"No, feet, on, the, table, ok?" she enunciated slowly as she wrestled me in place so that she could continue the torture. She was so dead when she lets me go.

"Fine!" I agreed, just to make her stop. She poked my side once more before completely stopping. I pushed her off me and stood, unintentionally dragging her to the floor which brought me down with her. Now our positions were switched. I was still breathing hard from her assault and our suddenly close proximity wasn't helping things.

"Tickling won't persuade me to listen to you every single time you tell me what to do Vega," I whispered, my eyes taking in her features, my anger suddenly forgotten. Now I was just itching to run my fingers over the many soft angles of her face. She sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes gazing back into mine.

"What can I do to compensate for that?" she inquired, a little hesitant but curious. I leaned in closer, slowly, to gauge her response. She stayed where she was, her eyes half lidded as she tilted her head closer. I stopped when our noses brushed, our lips mere centimeters away.

"You could…" I muttered, losing my train of thought to my emotions. I didn't know if I was able to close the gap between us. I didn't want to fall into this with Vega. I didn't want to like her, but the decision was made for me the day I realized I had already fallen for her. It was made for me now when her left hand reached up to brush along my cheek until it came to rest against my face. With her encouraging me to continue, I pressed my lips to hers. It was a simple brush of lips, and then I was pulling away, but Vega held on. Her restrained hand gripped my own tightly. My free hand was keeping me propped up over her but it dug into the carpet at the thought of returning her tender caress.

"Jade?" she questioned hopefully. I sighed and tried to pull away but she wouldn't allow me to move any further. I had to admit I wasn't really trying.

"Wait, just…stay here…with me?" she pleaded gently, her fingers running down my neck to grip my shoulder. I closed my eyes at her touch.

"I can't really go anywhere," I reminded her in a distracted mumble.

"What I meant was, stay here with me, in this moment. Let me enjoy this while I can," she amended carefully. I opened my eyes to look at her again. I could see how much she wanted me to return her feelings, the same ones I had been shunning. I could see the hurt just underneath, hurt that I caused. Just like that I found myself caring for this spirited girl. I had to make things right. I had to make her happy. I shifted my weight to my knees and used my now free hand to finally brush over her skin. I let a finger curve over her jaw before gripping her chin resolutely.

"Sure Vega, but you aren't enjoying it without me," I added, pulling her to me so that the next kiss started out heated. She gripped onto me securely, her lips feverish against mine. A groan slipped from her lips to travel across mine. Her tongue followed, cautiously tracing over my bottom lip. I accepted, her tongue sliding over mine was tantalizing. My right hand slid over her slim but toned body as her left gripped my hip. Our useless hands interlocked by Tori's head. I won our little battle but she pulled away to trail kisses down my neck, showing no sign of slowing down.

"Tori," I moaned when her tongue briefly met skin. I pulled her face back up so I could look her directly in the eyes. They swam with desire and I was sure she saw the same in mine.

"I like hearing you call me by my first name," she told me with a charming smile. I chuckled and leaned in to kiss her once more.

"I know," I replied. She grinned and shook her wrist so that the handcuffs clinked together.

"Are you in any rush to get out of this?" she questioned me slyly.

"Not really," I responded truthfully. Her left hand ran up my side to slide back down slowly, making me shudder.

"I still want them off though. It sucks doing things one handed," I complained, pouting playfully. Her smile brightened at my own good mood.

"You're totally right," she said with a nod.

"I'm always right," I told her confidently.

"Yep," she agreed, kissing my cheek adoringly. I smiled and reached up to trace the line of her jaw and then passed over her lips.

"So I'm right when I say you're beautiful?" I confessed. Vega blushed and ducked her head.

"So are you," she muttered, looking down at our connected hands that were further connected by our fingers entwined together.

"I know that too," I told her certainly. She laughed and shook her head at my answer.

"Come on, let's find those keys," she suggested. I nodded and stood, pulling her to her feet with me. She snagged her sandwich to eat along the way. We went to the garage first. I tried picking through some random items but kept getting distracted by Vega who was trying to eat left handed.

"I feel so stupid," she groaned, finally giving in to her inability to get the food to her mouth with her left hand.

"Want me to feed you?" I offered her teasingly.

"How about you just lift your hand so I can eat with my right?" she proposed, her blush in place again. She was so easy to fluster, it was ridiculous.

"If that's what you prefer," I replied, lifting my arm so that she could eat. She finally managed to take a proper bite. She chewed quickly and rushed to take another before I lowered my hand.

"You have any clue where the key is?" I asked her as I leaned over to peer in the drawers of a tool box. All three rows carried no key.

"Umm, oh, the nails," she suggested, rushing over to the corner of the garage where a few nails stuck out of the wall. Each had a ring of keys and an assortment of other key chains.

"Dang," she muttered, frowning at the keys. I waited for her to think as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Hmm, how about my parent's room?" she suggested next after she swallowed.

"I'm not going in your parent's room. I respect people's rooms," I replied with a shake of my head.

"You violated mine without me knowing," she pointed out, a little offended. I shrugged.

"But that's you," I replied easily, tugging her closer and grabbing her wrist so I could steal a bite of her sandwich.

"Whatever, do you want these things off or not?" she asked me with a frown, pulling away to fend me off and protect her sandwich. She took another big bite as if it would be gone the longer she left it uneaten. I grinned and thought about what she asked, or pretended to, just to test her patience. Her foot began tapping, making my smile grow.

"I don't really know. Being stuck to you may have some benefits," I mumbled, stepping closer to her. Her eyes widened and she stepped away, probably so I couldn't distract her like I intended.

"We're checking my parent's room," she stated, dragging me behind her and finishing her sandwich. We got as far as the kitchen before I rebelled.

"No, I told you I'm **not** going in there," I repeated firmly. I dug my heels in and even grabbed the edge of the counter.

"Jade, don't be difficult! I want out of these cuffs and so do you so stop messing around and just help me for once!" she exclaimed. I froze, my focused gaze on her conflicted expression.

"You think I'm messing with you?" I questioned her softly.

"Well, yeah; how do you expect me to take you seriously when all you've ever done is mess with me? How do I know what to believe?" she asked me, tone serious and stern. It didn't sound right coming from her. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Silence fell heavily between us before I decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry Tori," I mumbled quietly, looking down at my feet. I was unable to look at her, the guilt and concern for her gnawed at me incessantly.

"What?" she asked, disbelief evident in her voice now.

"I'm sorry I treated you so crappy. I was a complete gank and I deserve to be handled with suspicion but I'm not lying or messing with you. Not this time at least," I told her honestly, offering her a hesitant smile at the end.

"You really meant that…kiss, and what you said…" she mumbled, her voice fading out in awe. I forced my eyes to meet hers when she finally looked up.

"I've liked you for some time Vega. I was just too much of a coward to say so. I'm not much for affection so messing with you more than anyone else was my way of showing I cared," I explained.

"That's pretty janked up don't you think?" she questioned with a light laugh, her ever lively personality striving to lighten the mood. I let out a small laugh of my own before looking away.

"Yeah, I guess so," I agreed with a shrug. Tori smiled and held out her left arm.

"So you won't mind a hug?" she asked me. I looked up, my blue-greens meeting her warm browns that were welcoming. Her smile always reached her eyes, making every smile special. I always hated that her smile alone made me feel so good but right now, I was enjoying its full effect on me.

"I never did," I answered truthfully. I found myself gravitating toward her and allowing her to wrap me in her embrace, her free arm around my neck while mine wound around her waist. Our connected hands clasped the other. I held her to me, loving the feel of her body against mine. We stayed that way for some time before we pulled away, identical genuine smiles gracing our faces.

"You should smile more," she told me, reaching up to brush away a lock of black hair and then run her thumb under my bottom lip. I closed my eyes with a sigh, just enjoying her touch. Soft lips suddenly met mine again. I responded as quickly as I could, my right hand pulling her closer by her shirt. We broke apart, breathing hard, but I loved the feeling she evoked in me. It was the best feeling I ever felt. Man, I sounded so love struck. I still couldn't believe I fell for Vega.

"Maybe I'll look into it, but I can't promise anything," I admitted jokingly. She laughed and began leading me back towards the stairs, her hand in mine instead of the cuffs digging into our wrists. We took the stairs at a more careful and even pace, no longer trying to unbalance the other. Vega stopped in front of her parent's door. I shifted uneasily but was ready to enter should she decide to check inside.

"You could close your eyes and pretend you aren't in there," she suggested playfully.

"Don't be immature," I responded, my normal tone reappearing. I was glad to hear it. I thought I had gone soft for a second and lost it.

"Just saying," she replied, unaffected by my tone. She pushed open the door slowly and walked in, flipping the lights on before heading over to a side table. She pulled it open to reveal it was full of papers. She dug straight to the bottom without hesitation. I glanced around the room uncertainly, the current situation reminding me of the time I snooped in my parent's room only to get smacked on the wrist and a reprimand when I was caught. It was a general rule not to enter someone's room without permission, especially an adult's, or other type of authority's room.

It was a lesson drilled in my head since I was young and I never forgot; yet here I was, doing it again. To top it off, it wasn't even my parent's room. I told myself it was ok because Vega made it ok but I couldn't help listening to that part of me I couldn't ignore. The one that said no trespassing in another's space. That also went hand in hand with my own space. I didn't like anyone in my room either. Permission was a must. I glanced at Vega who was still digging around in the bottom of the drawer. I allowed Vega in my room. She had no idea just what that meant to me; trust. I trust her. I was pulled from my deep thoughts by Vega herself.

"Yes! Jackpot!" she cried out, holding up a small key. I brightened at the sight of it, quickly pushing down the emotions welling up inside from my thoughts. I replaced it with my mask of indifference and plucked the key from her hand.

"Good detective skills Sherlock," I congratulated her sarcastically. She frowned but it was brief. She caught on that I was joking pretty fast so that her small smile returned to grow bigger.

"Thank you my dear Watson, it was really a very small inconvenience at best," she replied in an attempt at a British accent. She rearranged the drawer back to what she believed was the way it was before while I held back a snicker at her antics. She shut the drawer and turned to me. I said nothing, only pulling her from the room to free us in her own room where I was more comfortable. Vega sat on her bed but I remained standing. I held the key in my right hand and grabbed Vega's right hand with my left so that I could hold it steady. She was surprised at my choice for her to go first but she said nothing. The key slid in, and with a twist, she was free. She pulled away while rubbing her wrist which was red and a little bruised. Before I could ask her if she was ok, she snapped the cuffs on the frame of her bed, sprung for the key in my hand, and then scurried a good distance away.

"What the **hell**?" I spat, pulling on the cuffs angrily. I was nice and patient for once, unlocking her cuff first, and she pulls this crap on me?

"I help you and **this** is what I get?" I protested aloud. She only smiled and held up the key.

"You have to promise you'll leave Cat alone the next time you see her. If you do that I'll let you go," she negotiated. I scoffed and turned away. I would not be bartered with.

"Then I guess I'm stuck here," I responded stubbornly.

"Jade," she whined for the millionth time. God, if Vega was a number she would definitely be nine; so whiney. Oddly enough, I didn't find Vega's whine as annoying as when others did it.

"No," I told her inflexibly. She pouted for half a second before an epiphany struck. She waltzed closer to me, her hand slipping the key in her back pocket as she went. If she thinks she can keep the key from me there then she should think again. I wasn't afraid to retrieve the key and get in a good squeeze while I was at it. She stopped to stand right in front of me, a sexy smirk lighting her features. Her eyebrow quirked at me.

"Beg me," she stated, her tone dipping into a deeper cadence. How dare she use my words against me! I scoffed and looked away from her defiantly.

"And **why** would I do that?" I asked her, my own voice a little uncertain. What the hell was she up to? She was actually making me a little anxious.

"Because I'll just continue to torture you," she answered smoothly. I opened my mouth to ask her what that all included when her hands slipped around me to press me closer to her. Her soft lips met my cheek before drifting down my neck and then back up slowly, stopping just under my ear. I tried to lean into her touch but she let me go and walked away. It was then I understood. She was teasing me, giving me no other choice but to beg for what I wanted. Who would have thought Tori Vega would resort to seduction? I groaned and yanked on the cuffs uselessly before gesturing for her to come back. She glanced at me over her shoulder in a way that had me desperate for her to return.

"Get over here Vega," I growled. She laughed and sauntered over, clearly enjoying this new power she held over me. I snagged her by the wrist and dragged her closer, my grip on her tight.

"Unlock, the handcuffs," I commanded, my intentions hostile should she contradict me.

"Or what?" she questioned, unfazed for once by the sharp glare I directed at her.

"You'll get what's coming to you when you least expect it," I answered promptly.

"Hmm, doesn't seem too bad," she responded, a hand going to her chin as she looked up and away to think. I tightened my hold on her, my temper flaring.

"I will not request or suggest, let alone beg you Vega. You can **forget** it," I spat, unwilling to stoop that low. I made others beg, but Jade West **never **begs.

"Well, then you can forget about getting free," she informed my curtly. She twisted out of my grip before I could hold on to her properly. I tried to get a hold of her again before she could get away but I only managed to snag a corner of her shirt.

"Dang it," I heard her mutter. I smirked, hanging on to her shirt tighter.

"Now what?" I asked her, challenging her to make a decision. She looked back at me before an odd expression crossed her face. I couldn't really place it. I didn't have much time to think about it before she was wiggling out of her shirt.

"What the-" I gasped, staring at her in shock. I gaped at the shirt in my hand before looking up at Vega who stood topless. She gave me a clever smile before pulling out another shirt from her dresser.

"That's-that's not **fair**!" I shouted, throwing the shirt at her. She laughed and took a seat on the other side of her bed; away from the side I was currently locked up to.

"Come on Jade, you know what to say," she taunted. I let out a frustrated sound and sat down heavily on the bed, feeling the need to shred something with my scissors.

"You may as well keep me like a pet Vega because I am **not** going to beg you," I told her through clenched teeth. This girl had more spunk and sly tactic than I gave her credit for. She still wazzed me off though. I felt the bed shift as she came closer and draped her arms over my shoulders. Her body rested against mine from behind, her lips close to my ear when she rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Please, Jade?" she pleaded gently.

"Are you begging me to beg you?" I asked her dubiously, unwilling to give in. I watched her from my peripherals as she smiled that bright cheery smile that I hated to love.

"Yeah," she answered, undaunted. This chick was too cute. Ridiculous but cute. I rolled my eyes and reached up to turn her head towards mine.

"Fine, please can you unlock these cuffs…you doofus," I asked her, adding the last part on to get back at her. She looked like she wanted to protest the last remark but I grabbed her by the chin and pulled her in for a kiss. I kept it going for some time before pulling away to look her in the eyes, my gaze focused and sincere.

"Please, Tori," I whispered, using my own skill at seduction to get her to comply. She adopted a lazy, idiotic grin and shook her head at me.

"Shame on you copy-cat," she reprimanded me, but took out the key and moved to unlock the cuffs regardless.

"You're the one who started it," I accused her. I removed my hand from the handcuffs and rubbed my wrist before standing. The bruises were sure to stick around longer on my pale skin. Vega unlocked the other side and turned to set the handcuffs aside on her desk.

"I didn't start anything. What are you talking about?" she teased, playing at ignorance. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back over to me. I wrapped my arms around her middle and pressed close, the gesture more comfortable now that we weren't stuck together. I backed her up until she was trapped between me and her desk. I leaned in and ghosted a kiss to her cheek before tucking my face in the crook of her neck and shoulder. She hummed happily and I chuckled.

"I never would have thought you returned my feelings," she mumbled, holding me just as close as I was holding her.

"I know, you and me both. I mean, **look** at you," I answered in faked disgust. She laughed and slapped my hip.

"A little lower and we might be getting somewhere," I responded playfully. She pulled away to give me a surprised expression, a smile slowly making its way onto her face though.

"Ok," she replied simply, her hands dragging down to tuck in my back pockets. She pulled me against her and I leaned into her, my left hand curling around her and my right bracing on the desk behind her. Her nose brushed against mine shyly before she lifted her lips to mine. Her initiated kiss stayed sweet and sensual, languid and relaxing. It was so tender I felt like melting. God, she was addicting. Her emotions were almost tangible. I began deepening the kiss when a squeak at the door made me pull away. We both turned to see Cat standing at the door with her hands over her mouth, her face bursting with joy.

"Cat," I warned her dangerously, sensing her pent up excitement ready to burst. She ignored me and instead let out a high pitched squeal before rushing over and crushing us both in a hug.

"You guys are so **adorable**!" she exclaimed, her thin arms actually constricting.

"Ok Cat, really, calm down," Vega told her, laughing at her reaction but her expression beginning to show hints of discomfort. She released us and stepped back to look at us in adoration, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"I just **knew **it!" she yelled, her hands flinging up.

"Knew what little red?" a voice said from the hall. Andre came in with an unneeded knock on the open door. I stepped away from Vega to cross my arms.

"Oh, so Jade wasn't even close to killing her then?" he stated, a teasing tone in his voice along with a guffaw. I grumbled and looked away only for Vega to pull my arms apart and take my hand.

"Why would she kill her girlfriend?" she questioned, taking me by surprise but I quickly recuperated.

"Who said I wouldn't?" I spoke up, contradicting her with a devious grin on my lips. She frowned at me but it was only momentary. Her smile returned, probably at the prospect of me accepting her claim that she was my girlfriend.

"You wouldn't," she said certainly. I raised a brow at her, but she just pecked my cheek and squeezed my hand.

"Of course not. Then who will entertain me?" I shot back at her good-naturedly. She slapped my arm and I laughed, freaking both Cat and Andre out.

"Ok, this is some kind of Twilight Zone chiz right here," Andre remarked.

"Yeah, how weird," Cat said next with a shake of her head. Her tone suggested it wasn't really weird at all and making me wonder if Cat had us figured out all along. She had her days of intuition even I had to admire.

"So what are you two doing here?" Vega asked our two friends.

"Making sure Jade didn't kill you. We heard from Trina that you got a ride with her and since she was wazzed about what Cat did I figured it would be prudent of us to make sure," Andre explained.

"What the hell guys, you really think I would kill Vega?" I demanded of them. Andre shrugged, not denying it.

"I think it's possible…but you definitely wouldn't," Cat answered with a shake of her head. Vega and I exchanged a glance between us. What was wrong with our friends?

"Ok…well, now that you know I'm fine could you, like-" Vega hesitated as she spoke.

"Get lost," I finished for her. She frowned at me, her hands on her hips.

"What?" I wondered, faking innocence. My usual smirk curled my lips, keeping her suspicious.

"Nah it's cool, we understand," Andre spoke up, slapping his hands together and rubbing them.

"Yeah, we know you might want alone time," Cat added, putting air quotes on 'alone time' and dragging out the words dramatically while fluttering her eyelashes. I scowled and looked down at the floor, crossing my arms.

"Whoa, is Jade blushing?" Vega teased, poking my arm. I slapped it away viciously before glancing up at her.

"You are too!" I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen you-" she began but I cut her off.

"No!" I shouted, glaring daggers at her.

"Come on Cat, let's leave them to **bonding**," Andre said suggestively, tugging on the redhead's hand before heading for the door.

"I'll **bond** you're eyelids together with a stapler if you say anything Harris!" I yelled after him but I had a feeling he didn't hear or he just didn't care. Cat giggled and waved at us before skipping out after him.

"Have fun!" she told us energetically. The house fell quiet again after they left. Vega turned to me with a pout.

"You don't want anyone to know we're together?" she questioned me, her posture wilting.

"No, I just don't want **him** saying anything. **I **want to be the one to say it," I answered, pointing to myself. Her stance immediately straightened and her bright smile appeared.

"Are we just going to tell them or let them find out on their own? Oh, how about we continue like normal and then surprise them with something. Or maybe we could-" she began to ramble but I stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, you're being annoying Vega," I told her calmly. I removed my finger and she was talking again.

"Sorry, I was just a little…" she mumbled, her hands fiddling with each other again. I placed my own over them.

"Excited, I know. It's ok. I'm…happy too. I really do like you," I admitted agreeably. She grinned and pulled out a hand from under my own so she could place it on top, holding my hand in between hers.

"I like you too. I have for a while," she replied, her head tilted down but her eyes peeking up at me shyly. I groaned at how adorable it was but made sure it sounded like I was complaining.

"Ok, no more cheesy, sappy, romantic crap Vega. Now that I know I'm not going to spend a night stuck to you I'm heading home. It's getting late and-" I began to explain but she held my hand tighter and talked over me. I hated when people did that but I fell silent for her, only somewhat irritated.

"Wait, can't you just...stay here?" she asked softly. I raised a brow at her before running the thought through my head. I could do that but should I? I contemplated it a while longer before sighing.

"Alright, I'll stay," I replied, my answer barely getting out before she gripped me in a hug, her joyful laughter pulling a small smile from me. I held on to her, basking in her warmth that existed in more than just her body. I spun her around once and then set her down, holding her at arm length.

"I'm starving. What do you have?" I asked her frankly. Her laughter started up again as she took my hand to lead me downstairs to the kitchen. We put a little something together and sat back in front of the TV until it was getting late. I stayed, just as she asked, and we slept with her curled in my arms. It seemed like in no time at all, a week passed, which signaled the return of her parents. Trina was a little more easily avoidable these past few days than I initially thought and she really didn't like sticking around when I was over anyway, which became almost every day. I suggested to Tori that we could prepare something for her whole family so that by the time they each returned home we had dinner ready for them. Hey, it was a nice thing to do as well as show off a little. Either way it was a win-win for me. Trina came home first, surprised but quickly growing agitated to see me. Their mom came home next, equally surprised but glad that I was there for some reason. Vega's dad came home last, his calculating gaze sizing me up every once in awhile. He didn't seem happy or upset by my presence but I did vaguely feel like he was analyzing me. We all sat down to eat and after, everyone went their own way with various forms of gratitude. Trina stomped upstairs to her room. Vega's parents relaxed in front of the TV, laughing and spending time together. I watched them curiously, finding it new and interesting to see such a happy couple. My parent's fell out of that simple and serene dynamic years ago. I could only hope Vega and I would be just like her parents and nothing like mine. A warm hand was placed on my arm and I looked over to see Vega offering me a smile.

"You want to help me with homework?" she questioned hopefully, her gaze only flicking over to her parents once. It was subtle but I caught it. I nodded and gestured for her to lead the way. I followed her to her room where we set up for a study session. As soon as we were seated on her floor and looking down at the multitude of work ahead of us I was thrown off yet again when Vega reached over and pulled me into a kiss. She moaned into my mouth the minute her tongue snaked out to brush against mine. Her hands grabbed a handful of my shirt and yanked me closer, my balance upsetting so that she fell on her back with my body hovering over hers.

"Is this what you call a **study **session?" I inquired as soon as I could breathe.

"No, this is what I call a **make out **session, but I'm still studying thank you very much," she responded in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Are you really?" I questioned, leaning in to kiss under her jaw before placing another on her neck. She hummed a positive before speaking up.

"Yes, I'm studying what my girlfriend likes so I can pleasure her whenever I want," she answered honestly, her voice sultry and enticing. I pulled back to look at her, not expecting something like that from her. She silenced anything I was about to say with another kiss before she moved on to nipping and nibbling at the sensitive skin of my neck. I groaned, enjoying the attention she was giving me. She rolled us over and straddled my waist, her hands sliding down my body, evoking shivers from me.

"Lesson number one, I'm supposed to be on top but I'll let it slide this time 'cause I like it. Lesson number two, biting is a complete turn on," I advised her. She chuckled and captured my lips, ending in a bite to my bottom lip.

"Got it prof," she teased playfully.

"I have about a thousand more lessons for you to learn but what about you? Anything I should know about my student?" I questioned her, going along with the playful mood she set.

"Hmm, well, I'm sure a teacher of this profession is well educated in the matter by now," she evaded tactically. I laughed and cupped her face in my hands so I could bring her in for a kiss brimming with fervor.

"I'll find you're weak spot Vega, you can count on that," I promised her.

"I bet you will," she whispered. I smiled, my eyes getting lost in hers. I let my hands glide over her back and down her body to rest on her hips. She pressed into me, one of her hands trailing a finger under my chin just to grip it. Her free hand buried in my hair. She brushed a few strands back before leaning in and resuming our make out session. I was going to get used to this very fast. We continued for another hour, alternating between playful rough housing and curious touches which often lead back to kissing. We didn't really get back to our homework. We tried to work but ended up doing something else. We'd always fall back into each other's arms to bask in the new feeling of our free emotions toward each other. Our conversations revolved around questions about the other. It felt great, having Vega close to me in this way. I never thought I would be so happy but I was glad I was, even if it was Tori Vega I had fallen head over heels for. For once I was content, and all it took was some persuasion in the form of handcuffs. Even now, without them, I was still stuck to her.

* * *

**Credit and thanks for the awesome cover that gave me this idea goes to _c-plaus_ over at DeviantArt whose drawings are the best! Seriously, take a look! My profile has the address to take you right to the page if you're interested.**


End file.
